


andante

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, collab!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: "Ingat mimpi lamamu?"—Atau Kai dan Seulgi: dalam sebuah proyek kerja sama. Sebuah lagu, sebuah video klip, serangkaian cerita yang berada di luar dan di dalam sebuah set.





	1. open

.

.

#### you cried one day

#### seeing your broken wings

#### i told you it didn’t matter

#### we’ll find other happiness

.

.

 

#  **kai** x  **seulgi**

 

## collaboration project:  **andante**


	2. day minus one

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

#  **OPEN THE BOX: D-1**

 


	3. unwrap

**box 1: unwrap**

_inside the box: first look_

Seulgi memasuki kafe dengan nuansa warna biru dan oranye itu seperti memasuki rumahnya sendiri; sesuatu yang familiar dan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya setelah sekian lama.

Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk favoritnya, agak ke tengah, tapi tak begitu jauh dari jendela kaca besar. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ponselnya, dan memandangi sekitar dengan senyuman yang sederhana.

Jongin datang menghampiri. “Hai.”

Seulgi melebarkan senyumannya. “ _Iced café latte_ , mufin _honey-bear_.”

Jongin tertawa kecil, tak merasa perlu mencatatnya. Dia mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit ke arah Seulgi sebagai basa-basi yang malah membuat mereka sama-sama terkekeh. Jongin meninggalkannya dan kembali ke balik bar.

“ _Cut_!”

.

_outside the box: first day_

Seorang kru studio yang mendapat _job_ untuk membuat video klip mereka mendekati Jongin, membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Seulgi cuma menoleh dari tempat duduknya, membiarkan penata rias mengamati wajahnya dan memastikan riasan naturalnya masih _on-point_. Terlihat Jongin mengangguk-angguk pada si kru, kemudian dia melepaskan apronnya dan meninggalkan bar untuk menuju Seulgi. Si penata rias mundur.

“Mereka mau memperbaiki tata letak perabotnya sebentar.” Jongin menarik kursi di hadapan Seulgi. “Dan tampaknya, soal pencahayaan. Aku tidak mengerti. Katanya wajahku jadi agak kurang total saat disorot dari sisi situ.”

Seulgi melirik-lirik para kru yang memindahkan peralatan dan mencoba untuk merekam tanpa mereka. Seorang kru perempuan juga sedang melakukan sesuatu pada konter, bar, dan lokasi mesin kasir. Sebuah _succulent_ dipindahkan dari dekat mesin kasir ke rak di dinding. Studio ini, yang bekerja sama sejak lama dengan agensi mereka untuk pembuatan video, memang sangat detil dan perfeksionis. Seulgi, sebagai bagian dari Red Velvet, sudah sering ditangani oleh mereka. Seulgi tak terkejut.

“Kurang cocok katanya?” Seulgi mengulum senyum. “Ah, padahal aku suka adegan tadi.”

Jongin mencebik, tapi terlihat ingin tertawa juga. “Bukan begitu. Cuma kurang artistik. Begitu, kurang lebih.”

Mereka sama-sama diam sebentar, Jongin mempelajari cara kru bekerja dan Seulgi membandingkan warna-warna properti di sekeliling mereka. Sampai akhirnya Seulgi menepuk pelan permukaan meja di dekat tangan kanan Jongin. “Jongin-ah.”

Jongin menelengkan kepala.

“ _... if the dreams were not coming true, I still have you_ ~”

“... _you, from the first_ ....”

“Suara kalian memang bagus. Sekarang, ayo lanjut syuting,” potong kru yang tadi berbicara dengan Jongin. “Kembali dari awal _act_ 1, ya, Seulgi-sshi.”

“Siap!”

Jongin menepuk punggung Seulgi pelan saat mereka beranjak menuju posisi masing-masing: Seulgi di luar kafe dan Jongin di balik mesin kopi.


	4. dance

**box 2: dance**

_inside the box: jazz_

Cuaca musim semi sedang cantik-cantiknya, dan tiga pohon bugenvil di sekitar mereka memiliki bunga-bunga merah jambu dan putih yang cantik sekali. Seulgi keluar dari toko bunganya, berhenti di dekat gedung kafe Jongin dan sebuah pohon bugenvil, mendongak mengamati langit dan awan-awan. _Sundress_ -nya, dengan panjang selutut dan berwarna _peach_ dengan tule, melambai pelan terbawa angin.

Jongin keluar dari kafe, kemejanya kelabu dan dimasukkan dengan rapi ke dalam celananya. Seulgi pun mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin menyambut tangan itu, kemudian mereka menari bersama. Sebuah tarian kontemporer yang terdiri dari gabungan gerakan-gerakan tango dan salsa, serta modifikasi dari tarian modern ala pop. Musik jazz adalah latar belakang untuk tarian mereka.

.

_outside the box: lively spring_

Seorang staf menawarkan tisu dan _touch-up_ untuk riasan tipis Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu menolaknya dengan mengangkat tangan. Dia menghabiskan separuh gelas minuman dinginnya lebih dahulu, baru bicara, “Nanti saja. Sepertinya akan lama.” Dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah Seulgi yang sedang berdiskusi dengan pelatih tari mereka.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan bagian tarian yang dibutuhkan, tetapi saat menontonnya kembali, Seulgi berpikir ada hal-hal yang harus diperbaiki karena terlihat agak janggal. Ia berdiskusi dengan sutradara, staf lain, dan koreografer. Jongin ingin ikut memberikan pendapatnya, tetapi saat ini dia cuma ingin minum.

Lima menit kemudian, Seulgi datang padanya, duduk pada bangku panjang di gedung kafe Jongin. “Aku mengerti pendapat mereka. Kurasa tidak perlu _shoot_ ulang. Cuma masalah persepsi.”

“Serius tidak ingin diganti?”

“Tidak perlu. Lanjut ke syuting selanjutnya saja. Kasihan Joongi dan Wonha menunggu.” Seulgi menunjuk ke arah anak-anak yang sedang mendapat pengarahan akhir dari sutradara tak begitu jauh dari mereka.


	5. memories

**box 3: memories**

_inside the box: past_

Seulgi kecil mengejar Jongin kecil yang mengambil tangkai peniup gelembung sabun darinya, dengan lincah ia berhasil menangkap bocah itu. Jongin kecil pun mengalah, membiarkan Seulgi lepas dengan benda yang berhasil didapatkannya, untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula meniup busa sabun.

Gelembung-gelembung kecil itu mengarah padanya. Dia meletupkan sebagian di antaranya, sebagian meletup sendiri. Seulgi kecil tertawa ke arahnya.

.

_outside the box: imagine_

Seulgi sadar, Jongin memang sangat bersahabat dengan anak-anak kecil. Dia benar-benar menyukainya, secara alami. Jongin bisa membaur dengan anak-anak dengan sangat baik, seperti dia adalah teman sebaya, tetapi di sisi lain, dia bisa membantu, membimbing, dan mengarahkan anak-anak itu dengan lembut. Dengan mudah dia bisa berteman dengan Joongi, aktor kecil dalam syuting ini, dan dia terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang bangga saat Joongi berhasil memerankan bagiannya dengan mudah dan tanpa pengulangan.

“Mau tanya pendapatmu, dong.”

“Hm?” Jongin menoleh.

Seulgi menyisipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga, sejenak ragu dengan pertanyaannya. _Perlu atau tidak?_ Tapi orang ini adalah Kim Jongin, yang sudah begitu dikenalnya, dan sebaliknya. “Lebih menyenangkan anak perempuan atau laki-laki?”

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. “Dua-duanya sama-sama menyenangkan.”

Seulgi menatap Joongi dan Wonha, berpura-pura tidak tahu-menahu dengan senyum pengertian Jongin yang sempat disadarinya sebelum membuang muka. “Berarti tidak keberatan kalau anakmu dua-duanya perempuan nanti, ya.”

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. “ _Kita_ , Seulgi-ah.”

Seulgi tidak merespons, tapi diam-diam, mati-matian, berusaha menahan senyuman lebarnya.


	6. remember

**box 4: remember**

_inside the box: reminisce_

Seulgi menurunkan kuasnya, sesaat mengamati lukisan yang ia buat di dinding oranye itu. Ia sudah berkali-kali bilang pada Jongin bahwa ia kurang pede untuk urusan melukis di media selain kertas atau kanvas, tetapi Jongin percaya padanya. Ia bilang ia tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika ada kecacatan, dan Jongin dengan ringannya bilang bahwa ia masih bisa merenovasi kafenya setelah ini.

Diliriknya jam di dinding, sebentar lagi waktu yang diberi Jongin habis. Dia sengaja memundurkan jam bukanya menjadi jam sembilan demi proyek kecil-kecilan Seulgi. Seulgi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri lukisan utamanya sampai di sini, hanya perlu sedikit polesan saja.

Ia masih berada di atas tangga saat Jongin datang mendekatinya. Ia menoleh. Jongin masih memandangi layar ponselnya dengan senyuman semringah.

“Aku mendapat pesanan besar.”

“Oh ya?”

“Kue pengantin, Seulgi-ah. Mulai dari acara pertunangan, _bridal shower_ , sampai pernikahannya.”

Seulgi juga turut tersenyum lebar. “Selamat! Kau perlu partner? Aku bisa membantumu.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tergelak.

. . .

Seulgi menyarankan latihan menghias sebelum melakukan proyek sebenarnya. Ia tahu Jongin adalah pembuat kue yang baik, tetapi ini adalah proyek besar pertamanya yang bisa membuatnya menjangkau ranah pasar yang lebih luas.

Dengan setumpuk _styrofoam_ dan krim yang sengaja dikorbankan, Jongin mencoba membuat dekorasi kue untuk pelengkap acara pertunangan dengan dibantu Seulgi yang mengarahkannya seperti pola-pola yang ia temukan di internet.

Seulgi juga membantunya memilih dekorasi bunga tambahan untuk kue itu yang cocok warnanya dari koleksi bunga-bunga di tokonya. Mereka sengaja menyudut di kafe, membiarkan pegawai Jongin mengurus semuanya.

Pada satu momen, saat Jongin membetulkan letak mawar berwarna _mint green_ dengan hati-hati, Seulgi mengamatinya dari dekat, untuk memastikan posisinya tidak gampang jatuh. Saat itu Jongin menoleh kepada Seulgi, dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Masih ingat mimpi lamamu?”

Jongin membuka mulutnya sesaat, tetapi dia urung berkata-kata, tersenyum sebentar untuk membalas senyuman Seulgi lagi. “Masih.”

“Dan dengan ini semua,” Seulgi mengedikkan dagu ke arah kue yang mereka hias, “bagaimana?”

Jongin berdiri tegak. “Ada mimpi-mimpi yang harus rusak karena kenyataan ... dan penyadaran. Kita pikir kita bisa membelah lautan, nyatanya tidak. Tapi sekarang ... aku puas. Aku bahagia.”

.

_outside the box: realization_

Seulgi iseng mencolek krim berwarna hijau _mint_ itu. “Cukup manis juga.”

Jongin mengikuti Seulgi meski tahu itu konyol. “Kita tidak akan sakit perut, ‘kan?”

“Kecuali kau makan _styrofoam_ -nya.” Seulgi pun terkekeh.

“Satu _take_ lagi, ya?” Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Iya.” Seulgi menoleh ke arah dinding polos yang sedang dipersiapkan ulang oleh para kru. “Sebentar lagi, mungkin.”

“Jadi, selesai nih?”

Seulgi mengangkat alis. Wajahnya cukup serius. “Kecuali mereka butuh _retake_ karena hasil akhirnya agak kurang memuaskan.”

“Maksudku,” Jongin membuat gestur tangan yang abstrak di udara, “yah, begitu. Aku selalu suka kolaborasi.”

“Jika kau mau, kau boleh mengajukan lagi.”

Jongin menatap Seulgi tulus. “Akan kupikirkan.”

Seulgi mengerjapkan matanya cepat, lantas ia pun mengerti. “Kita bisa buat bersama. Sekreatif mungkin agar ide kita diterima.”

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran jenaka, mengajak Seulgi berjabat tangan. “ _Deal_.”

Disambut oleh Seulgi dengan tawa pula, ia sengaja menjabat tangan Jongin keras-keras. “ _Deal_.”


	7. message

**box 5: message**

_inside the box: inspire_

Jongin berdiri di depan dinding oranye, “Sebagian mimpi tidak dapat menjadi nyata. Jangan bersedih. Mereka akan tergantikan.”

Di lain sisi, Seulgi berdiri di depan dinding berwarna biru, “Bukan berarti kalian harus berhenti bermimpi. Tetaplah berusaha, karena kalian tidak tahu kebahagiaan apa yang menanti; mimpi-mimpi yang jadi nyata, atau pengganti mimpi-mimpi tersebut.”

.

_outside the box: relax_

Seulgi mencoba menggunakan mesin kopi di bar, Jongin membantunya. Ia berhasil membuat secangkir cappuccino, dan membaginya bersama Jongin.

“Aku ingin mengecat apartemenku dengan warna ini saja.” Jongin memandang sekeliling sambil menunggu Seulgi untuk berbagi minuman lagi. “Bagus juga, cerah.”

“Tidakkah terlalu cerah untuk ruang yang kecil? Warna seperti ini cocok untuk ruangan luas dan publik saja. Menurutku, sih.”

Jongin mengangkat bahu. “Belum dicoba. Siapa tahu bagus.”

“Perlu bantuan?” Seulgi menyerahkan cangkir tersebut.

“Kau ingin membantuku mengecat?”

“Tidak. Aku ingin jadi seksi dokumentasi saja. Memotretmu yang sedang merenovasi apartemen barumu untuk _feed_ medsosmu.”

Jongin hampir tertawa. “Tidak membantu sama sekali.” Lalu dia mengarahkan cangkir itu lagi pada Seulgi. “Kopinya enak. Takaranmu pas. Aku berencana beli mesin ini untuk di apartemenku—kau bisa datang sering-sering kalau ingin berlatih.”

“Jongin-ah, aku akan menganggap apartemenmu sebagai rumahku tanpa kauminta.”

Jongin nyengir. “Sudah seharusnya begitu.”


	8. dream

**box 6: dream**

_inside the box: magic_

Video dibuka dengan animasi dua ekor beruang kecil yang digambar dengan tinta biru datang dari dua arah berbeda, kiri dan kanan, dengan latar belakang berwarna oranye. Mereka saling menyapa di tengah, kemudian duduk dan bermain bersama.

Bel berbunyi dua kali ketika Seulgi mendorong pintu kaca. Di meja kasir, Jongin melihat kedatangannya dan tersenyum. Namun saat mata mereka berserobok, dia tertunduk malu. Seulgi mengetahuinya, dan langsung tersenyum membalasnya.

[ _close-up shots_ ]

 _Scene_ berganti ke sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bermain gelembung sabun, berlarian di sebuah gang kecil. Dan mereka berkejaran, berkeliling sambil meniup-niup gelembung. Tak lama si anak perempuan tangannya ditangkap oleh si anak lelaki, tetapi ia berontak sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka terus berlarian, sampai akhirnya si anak perempuan secara tak sengaja menendang botol berisi air sabun untuk gelembung tersebut. Mereka berpandangan sebentar, sampai akhirnya si anak lelaki mengambil inisiatif menempel-nempelkan tangkai peniupnya ke genangan air sabun di tanah. Dia mencoba meniupnya, gelembung sabun pun beterbangan di depan wajah si gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kembali.

 _Scene_ berpindah kepada Seulgi dan Jongin yang menari di depan kafe Jongin. Mereka berdansa tango modifikasi modern, dengan sedikit atraksi dari Jongin dan Seulgi secara bergantian. Adegan berganti saat Jongin menunduk seperti seorang _gentleman_ di hadapan Seulgi.

[ _close-up shots_ ]

Toko bunga Seulgi kemudian disorot, beserta ia yang sedang bernyanyi pelan sambil menyusun bunga, dindingnya yang berwarna _soft baby blue_ , _peach_ , dan putih, dan bunga-bunga yang dijualnya.

Kemudian, ke kafe Jongin yang didominasi warna oranye dan sedikit biru muda. Jongin bernyanyi pelan saat membuat segelas kopi.

[ _close-up shots_ ]

Adegan berpindah lagi pada Seulgi yang berdiri di sebuah tangga, menyelesaikan lukisan di dinding Jongin. Beberapa kali ia memandangi hasil lukisan itu sambil menyipitkan matanya atau menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit. Di bawah, Jongin menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar setelah melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

“Seulgi-ah!”

Seulgi menoleh, menahan kuasnya di udara.

“Aku mendapat pesanan besar!

“Oh ya?”

“Kue pengantin, Seulgi-ah. Mulai dari acara pertunangan, _bridal shower_ , sampai pernikahannya.”

Seulgi juga turut tersenyum lebar. “Selamat! Kau perlu partner? Aku bisa membantumu.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tergelak.

Lantas, kamera kembali pada mereka yang menyelesaikan tarian di depan kafe. Seulgi bernyanyi di hadapan Jongin, Jongin menyambut kedua tangannya dan mengangkat tangan mereka berdua. Seulgi berputar di genggaman tangan Jongin, kemudian Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

[ _close-up shots_ ]

Mereka berdua menghias kue bersama, Seulgi kemudian menyusun bunga hiasannya dan Jongin menyusun kue-kue mufin kecil di sekitar kue utama. Lagu latar berhenti, sesaat kemudian Seulgi berbisik, “Masih ingat mimpi lamamu?”

Kilas balik mereka berdua bermain bersama saat masih kecil, duduk di atas tembok sambil menunjuk langit dan bercerita berdua, bersepeda di tepian sungai sambil tertawa saat pulang sekolah, dan berbaring di sebuah lapangan bola sambil berkisah ringan, muncul sesaat.

Jongin tersenyum simpul atas memori-memori itu. Seulgi adalah bagian dari masa kecilnya, hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu, terlalu banyak kisah, terlalu banyak momen, tetapi sebagian besar tak terlupakan dan tak tergantikan. “Masih.”

“Dan dengan ini semua,” Seulgi mengedikkan dagu ke arah kue yang mereka hias, “bagaimana?”

Jongin berdiri tegak. “Ada mimpi-mimpi yang harus rusak karena kenyataan ... dan penyadaran. Kita pikir kita bisa membelah lautan, nyatanya tidak. Tapi sekarang ... aku puas. Aku bahagia.”

Video musik tersebut ditutup dengan _close up_ Seulgi di tokonya, dan Jongin di kafenya.

“Sebagian mimpi tidak dapat menjadi nyata. Jangan bersedih. Mereka akan tergantikan.”

“Bukan berarti kalian harus berhenti bermimpi. Tetaplah berusaha, karena kalian tidak tahu kebahagiaan apa yang menanti; mimpi-mimpi yang jadi nyata, atau pengganti mimpi-mimpi tersebut.”

Pesan itu ditutup dengan sebuah ilustrasi yang serupa dengan animasi pembuka dari video tersebut, dua ekor beruang yang sama dengan latar berwarna sama pula, tetapi dua beruang tersebut sudah menjadi lebih besar, dan berdiri saling memunggungi. Animasi sehelai daun yang tertiup angin melewati mereka berdua.

Lantas, video berakhir setelah tulisan SEULGI&KAI muncul.


	9. lyrics

**box 7: sing**

_outside the box: song lyrics_

**(seulgi)** i still remember  
your enthralling dance  
when we were young  
when we thought  
all flowers bloom for us

 **(kai)** you say you also remember  
the days   
when i thought  
i was made to fly high (high)  
in the clear sky

 **(both)** (*) we’re now past those all  
now we dance together slowly  
leaving all those ambitious days  
though it maybe hurt  
we’re still here  
together  
i still see you  
i still see you

 **(seulgi)** you cried one day  
seeig your broken wings  
i told you it didn’t matter  
we’ll find other happiness

 **(seulgi)** do you know  
i love the moments  
we share together?  
**(kai)** dreaming, crying, accepting  
you’re part of me

(*)

 **(kai)** (rap)  
when you thought it’s over  
when i thought there’s no way  
the sun was still shining for us  
maybe we can’t fly  
but we can dance together  
(it’s okay, it’s okay)  
i still could see you day by day  
it’s the thing i cherish

 **(seulgi)** broken dreams may be bitter  
**(kai)** but we hold on  
**(seulgi)** we still fight in different way  
**(kai)** i still see you here,  
you’re still with me  
**(seulgi)** i realized it’s the treasure  
i love you,  
i love you,  
**(kai)** i love you

 **(kai)** thank you for always being here  
**(seulgi)** let’s walk together for 1000 years  
no matter how much our dreams broke  
i still love you  
**(kai)** i cherish the day with you  
**(both)** (i still see you, i still see you, i still see you)  



	10. rewind




	11. close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: dengan ini, andante telah tamat! terima kasih atas semua dukungannya! *bows* sekadar catatan; format fanfik ini memang agak beda, karena tiap chapter menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada MV yang dibuat, sekaligus behind the scene-nya, dan ada beberapa chapter yang cuma berisi gambar, sengaja kubikin kayak gitu biar 'beda' dan sedikit lebih berseni juga bervariasi.
> 
> kemudian, gambar beruang sebagai cover depan dan belakang itu; specially drawn by my sister! she's a talented artist, btw ;) bisa komis (pesen gambar) juga ke dia, dan bisa liat-liat gambar buatan dia yang lain di https://airurofiiru.tumblr.com/ hehehe.
> 
> anyway, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! sampai jumpa di fanfik-fanfik yang lain!
> 
> cheers!


End file.
